Pregnancy Hormones
by CSI-babe1
Summary: Lindsay’s hormones have kicked in and she’s very emotional, no good at summaries sorry, it's better than it sounds. Please review.


**A/N:** I don't own anything….bla bla bla

**Summary: **Lindsay's hormones have kicked in and she's very emotional, no good at summaries sorry. Please review.

* * *

_**Pregnancy hormones **_

Lindsay and Danny finally entered the lab an hour later than normal. Lindsay was now 5 months pregnant, and was really showing now. The couple reached the break room where the others were all waiting.

"you do realize that you are a whole hour late." Mac said sighing

"Sorry Mac, Linds had a bit of clothing issues." Danny said kissing her head. Lindsay looked at everyone innocently.

"nothing seem to be fitting you these days Linds?" Stella asked smiling. "do you need to go shopping, I'll take you if you want."

Everyone frowned when they saw Lindsay start to sniffle. "thank you Stella, that was really kind of you." she said before letting a few tears run down her cheek.

"it wasn't that she didn't have anything to fit, she thought she looked too fat in them." Danny said hoping that Lindsay wouldn't notice he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"well you are pregnant Lindsay so…" Adam started to say but was interrupted.

"Adam, You think I'm fat?!" Lindsay shouted, going from sad to angry. "I'm not fat!"

Adam was close to laughing. He looked at Danny who didn't look pleased. "I need to go to the toilet, be right back." Lindsay said before leaving the room.

Danny watched until Lindsay reached the ladies toilets. He turned back to the team. "sorry guys. She's really emotional right now. Please try not to upset her at all cause she will kill you." he said

"I guess her pregnancy hormones are kicking in, how are you coping?" Stella asked handing him a cup of coffee.

"well, apart from having to be super-sensitive, I think I'm ok." he said. "I got my share of her hormones this morning. I told her that she should stay at home and she didn't take it well." Danny lifted his t-shirt sleeve to show the bruised red patch caused by Lindsay.

"What are we standing around here for, are we gonna get some work done or what?" Lindsay said walking back in the room.

"that's a great idea Lindsay." Mac said.

--

A few hours later, everyone was still at their crime scenes. Lindsay sat in one the labs, most of the work had been passed to Adam so she didn't have much work to do. When she asked if anyone had anything for her to do, they would tell her that they didn't have much so Adam has it.

Now she was bored, with nothing to do. She got out her fingerprint dust and dusting over the table, where she pressed her finger on. She lifted it but it was blurry, frowning she lifted another print but it was squint. Lindsay sat on her chair again and started to cry.

She got her cell phone out of her pocket and phoned Danny. He was still at the crime scene with Mac collecting evidence. "It's Lindsay." he said to Mac who nodded to him. "hey babe, what's up?" he asked.

"Danny, I need to quit." she said as she cried.

"oh honey, I'm sure you don't. what's wrong?" he asked trying to hear her through her sobs.

"I can't even lift a print anymore. Danny, tell Mac I'm quitting right now." she said before hanging up. Danny sighing and put his cell back in his pocket.

"something wrong? Is Lindsay ok?" Mac asked concerned.

"she said she wants to quit. I'm worried that she's gonna go home and be by herself." Danny said "I have an idea." he said.

Danny pulled out his cell again and called Adam.

"please say you haven't got more stuff for me to do, I'm swamped." he said sighing

"no. I need a favor. Can you keep Lindsay at the lab?" he asked

"Danny she'll kill me, I swear she will." Adam said worryingly

Danny laughed at Adam's comment. "just be careful of what you say to her and she will be fine. Please." Danny pleaded.

"ok man but you owe me one." he said hanging up.

_--_

Adam walked through the lab to find Lindsay. He saw her putting her coat on and walking towards the lift. "damn it. Lindsay!" he shouted. Lindsay turned around and smiled.

"Adam, well I guess this is goodbye…I'm quitting." she said

"oh well I was just going to ask if…you could help me with something." he said smiling, hopping she would say yes.

Instead she once again broke into tears. "no Lindsay, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Adam, I'm no good at this job." she said.

"what?! Are you kidding me, I came to you cause I think you are the best." he said smiling.

"really?" she asked wiping her tears and smiling.

"yeah, come on." he said. Lindsay nodded and followed Adam into the lab.

Adam sat down and offered Lindsay a seat beside him. Lindsay frowned at the pile of stuff to be processed. "Adam what's all this?" she asked

"emm, just some extra stuff to process." he said gulping

"they gave all the work to you. They told me there was hardly nothing to do." she said angrily

"well, emm you see…"

"Why would they do that?!!" Lindsay shouted before hastily leaving the room and heading for the lift.

"oh no." Adam said. He picked up his cell and called Danny who was now driving back.

"hey, everything ok?" he asked.

"no, not exactly. Lindsay saw all the work I had to do and was mad that she wasn't given some of it. She just ran off Danny, I couldn't stop her." he said guiltily.

"are you serious, you let her go?! I'll be there soon." he said. Danny hung up and sped up the car. Mac frowned but realized that it must have something to do with Lindsay.

--

Danny stormed through the labs to find Adam. "Adam, I'm gonna kill you. Did she say where she went?" he asked. Adam shook his head and Danny sighed. "I've tried to call her already but she's not picking up."

Just as they pressed button for the lift, the doors opened and Lindsay stood there with 2 bags filled with food for everyone. She smiled as Danny stood there in shock.

"hey, I bought lunch. I hope everyone is hungry." she said walking out the lift and passed one of the bags to Danny.

"we were all worried when you left." Danny said as they set the bag down on the break room table.

"geez, I'm not 2 years old and I don't need babysat." she replied.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean it like that. So what have you got here?" he asked

--

Soon everyone was in the break room eating the food. After finishing her plateful of food she walked over to Danny and passionately kissed him. Everyone in the room clapped.

"What was that for?" Danny asked slightly out of breath

"Danny, I eh. Let's just say I need something." she said blushing slightly.

"Ah, can it wait until we get home?" he asked hoping that no one knew what they were talking about.

"how long do we have to wait?" she asked

"2 hours. I promise the minute we get home." he replied. Lindsay nodded before getting another bottle of orange juice. Danny turned around to face the rest of the group who were all grinning, suddenly he blushed.

"well looks like someone is going to score." Adam said laughing.

"Adam!" Lindsay shouted. "that is such an inappropriate term, you make me sound like a hooker. It's just simply a boyfriend satisfying his pregnant girlfriends needs."

"ok honey, no need to go into detail." Danny said blushing again.

"well he needed to be taught a lesson." she said innocently

The group laughed slightly. "Why don't you and Lindsay just go home, we'll be fine here." Mac said smiling.

"Mac are you sure…."

"thanks Mac, come on cowboy let's go." Lindsay said pulling at his hand.

"thank you Lindsay for lunch." Stella said. "have fun." she said laughing

"oh don't worry, I will." Lindsay said grinning at Danny.

---

I know that Lindsay doesn't really act like that but I thought it was quite funny.

Please review. It would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
